


Ivy's Seduction (2B)

by RoosReads



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Soul Calibur
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosReads/pseuds/RoosReads
Summary: Following the launch of Soul Calibur VI, one brave developer pushed for a new character's inclusion in the hit fighting game.Based on (obviously) the new character in Soul Calibur VI.





	Ivy's Seduction (2B)

“Gentlemen, I’ve got news! We’ve all seen the great reception that Geralt got in our new product, but what if we could go one step further?”

“What d’ya mean, boss?”

“More crossovers! But, most of all, more fan service!”

“Excellent idea, sir! Who do you plan on including first?”

“I’m glad you asked! I had some of the boys make a proof of concept cut-scene. Let me know what you guys think.”

 

\---------------

 

A swirling rift of cascading fire and crystals appeared in the ruins of an ancient city. Deer, boars, and other wild life scattered as reverberations from the portal shook the overgrown metropolis. 

From the center of the howling wormhole, a woman emerged. Her near-naked body was clad with in a purple dominatrix suit, held together with pieces of golden plate armor. Despite the woman’s efforts, or lack thereof, her outfit left nothing to the imagination. Her massive breasts were held aloft, as if by magic, and bounced wildly with every step through the tall grass.

A sudden blast of cool air danced through the dilapidated skyscrapers and past the ashen-haired woman. The cold had long sense bothered the skimpy warrior, and Ivy was no stranger to wearing revealing clothes. The former aristocrat had grown quite fond of the legends going around Europe about her and the revealing outfit she wore. All a part of the image. Over the years, she had learned to use her magnificent tits and ass to get inside the heads of her enemies. Now, some 15 years after beginning her hunt for Soul Edge, she had mastered all manner of techniques to win over men and women alike.

 

The winds had brought with them that which Ivy had come for. Atop a nearby building, the YoRHa Android 2B peered down at the woman. “Pod, scan.” Similar to Ivy, the masked android’s creators had erred on the side of promiscuity with her outfit. The white haired woman wore a black mini-dress, made from delicate, jet-black fabrics. The dress, by design, hung just below her thick, upper thighs. 2B knew not the reason why she was designed to wear such erotic clothes, but she would soon discover her creators’ intent.

“Could not identify power source or model.” The floating robotic cube said. “Facial recognition…failed. YoRHa database contains no data on subject. Caution is advised.”

 

2B’s pod had detected extreme amounts of energy coming from the city ruins upon Ivy’s arrival. The sword wielding woman that had emerged was an enigma to the android and her companion. Humans had long since left Earth behind for their colony on Luna, so the presence of one on Earth was nothing short of alarming. 2B’s suspicions were well founded..

A katana forged of futuristic metals formed from glimmering lights around 2B’s outstretched hand. The Virtuous Contract- the most reliable companion she had ever known. With it, she had defeated countless machines, and planned to one day use it to eliminate the aliens- the conquerors who had overthrown Earth in centuries long past. 

Until that moment came, this strangely dressed woman would have to do.

 

“Engaging target.”

 

Ivy felt a presence approach from behind. _Light footsteps, no grace or flair. Efficient. A ninja?_ Valentine stood in place, listening to the figure’s approach.  _No breathing. No heat. Lifeless._ She turned with her hand placed on the hilt of her blade.  _A woman?_ “Who are you?” 2B stopped in place and stood completely rigid.  _Who on earth is she?_ A floating rectangle with arms appeared from behind the woman, exchanging glances with her. Ivy sensed the pair were communicating in some form, but she was unsure of how. 

 

“Closer scans indicate the woman is human in nature, though energy readings and...physiology suggest abnormalities not seen in the human population.” The pod’s voice said inside 2B’s audio receptors. 

“An alien trick?” 2B replied through the radio waves. 

“Probability very high. Suggest direct intervention.”

“Understood.”

 

2B’s leg actuators engaged, blasting her across the ground at Ivy. In a flash of light, the women’s swords clashed. Ivy’s skill with a blade was more than adequate enough to withstand her opponent. She countered and riposted every one of 2B’s attacks, deflecting her trustworthy sword’s strikes with ease.

_She’s got talent!_ Ivy thought, fending off 2B’s attacks. Their swords clashed with ferocity that sundered the grass and ruptured the winds with ear-piercing clangs of metal. Unknown to Ms. Valentine, however, was 2B’s ongoing analysis of her fighting style. With every swing and block, the android found another weakness in her fighting style. After locking blades and digging her feet into the ground, it was 2B’s time to strike true.

 

2B gripped her katana in her offhand and twisted her body in a corkscrew, forcing Ivy’s sword into the ground as her body rapidly built up momentum. Before Ivy could retaliate, 2B’s leg actuators once again fired up. The android’s body made a full rotation in the air from the generated force before 2B’s foot connected with Ivy’s massive chest, sending her soaring backwards into a nearby building. 

“Target eliminated.” 2B gloated.

“Correction.” Her pod chimed.

 

From the weeds in the rubble, Ivy emerged. Her clothes were torn at the waist and the legs, but nothing compromising for the veteran swordsman.  “Well, aren’t we cheeky?” Ivy shouted. With a flick of her wrist, her sword extended into a series blades along a golden whip. “Why don’t you...come here!” 

Ivy extended her snake sword out and coiled the malicious weapon around 2B’s katana.  _This strength!…_ The android struggled to withstand Ivy’s sheer strength. Valentine’s deceptively slutty body did wonders to conceal how powerful she and her weapon truly were. The cocky android’s defeat was imminent.

The mechanical woman was pulled off her feet and yanked towards Ivy, who caught 2B’s throat with her high heel before pinning her to the ground. The whip sword remained tight around the Virtuous Contract, disrupting 2B’s ability to simply generate a copy.  _S-Some kind of energy! What is this weapon?!_

“Operator.” 2B’s pod chimed in. “Pod assistance is recommended.”

Ivy leaned over 2B, her heel firmly placed over neck. “You’re in need of some discipline! I’ll teach you to behave, naughty girl!”

“Do it!”

 

A hail of gunfire erupted from the pod, forcing Ivy off of the pod’s master. The busty warrior’s sword re-extended began cutting down the bullets that peppered the building around her. “Know your place!” 

2B knew this was her only chance, and swiftly concocted a plan. She would reach up towards Ivy with one and grip onto her neck. With her other hand, she would grab Ivy’s leg and move to pin her to the ground. One swift motion. One swift kill. 

 

2B’s plan did not go as smoothly as she had imagined it.

 

After swiping blindly at Ivy, the seductress was alerted immediately as 2B’s palm latched onto her breast. Her sword re-connected itself before re-extending directly into 2B’s pod, turning her companion into a heap of metal and shrapnel. Valentine’s focus returned to the pinned android who held tightly onto her tit. With a hard kick, the robot fell backwards, with a loud tear following shortly after.

 

Ivy looked down to 2B, who lied on the ground with her dominatrix outfit in hand. “Satisfied?” Ivy stood in a commanding pose, stark naked. Her voluptuous tits hung free in the cool air as she approached the flustered robot. 2B lied flat on the grass, with Valentine ‘s feet at each side of her torso. As she looked upon the victor’s body, she became lost in the sheer splendor of the sex icon’s sculpted body and amorous curves.  _There’s only one way she could have defeated me. S-She is a human…_

Through her entire active service, 2B had proclaimed an all too familiar motto. “Glory to mankind.” Now, she stood face to face with a member of mankind. A real, warm-blooded human. 

Ivy knelt down above the fidgeting android and glided her finger down 2B’s mouth. “Or, would you like some more?”

 

**WEAPON SYSTEMS DISENGAGED**

**INITIALIZING SEXUAL SERVICE PROTOCOL**

_I-I have to obey. For the glory of mankind._

 

“Your punishment will be quite severe.” Ivy chuckled as she sat on 2B’s stomach, facing her long, sexy legs and spreading them wide. The android woman lied motionless, unable to resist her programming and her new master. 2B had never felt a touch like Ivy’s. Her fingers danced along her body in the same way her snake sword slithered across the ground. She felt her dress being hiked up beneath her ass, revealing her white thong to the powerful older woman.

 

Ivy laid her eyes on the secret between 2B’s legs and smiled as she reached down and slid 2B’s thong aside. “You were such a fighter, but look at you! You’re more naughty than I thought!” She teased, slowly stroking the android’s exposed clit. The android’s body heated up beneath Ivy’s ass, emulating an aroused response as her fingers glided up and down 2B’s snatch. “Getting turned on, huh?”

The YoRHa androids were built to be identical to human in appearance and function, even going so far as to include genitals in the event of seduction being a necessity to the mission. Being a battle-focused model, 2B was a complete stranger to the sensations wracking her body. Where she had relied on her sword and cool demeanor to overcome any trial, this battle proved to be one she couldn’t win through brute force alone. 2B needed a new approach.

 

_What do I do? How do I win without my weapons? How-_

 

2B’s thought processes were abruptly halted by Ivy. The woman clenched the android’s thong in her fist and ripped it away from her body, leaving her holes wanting for more of Ivy’s touch.

 

**COMMENCING M4T.3 SCRIPT**

**APHRODISIAC DEPLOYED**

 

A clear liquid began pouring down 2B’s skin, not unlike sweat. On her way down to have a taste of her new muse, the aphrodisiac coated her skin and seeped into her pores, turning Valentine on all that much more. The android’s body was coursing with the stimulating fluids as she wriggled beneath Ivy, but she was powerless to stop the change that was rapidly affecting her body.

The sight of Ivy naked on top of her soon changed in meaning. Where once she saw herself as a prisoner, 2B was growing more aroused by it with every passing moment. The needy robot leaned her head forward and arched her back up, just to get a taste of Ivy’s smooth, pale skin. 

Meanwhile, Ivy was succumbing further to the aphrodisiac soaking into her bare skin. She felt the juices between her legs dripping onto 2B’s chest and moaned with pleasure. “Oh dear me! I’ll show you your place another time.” Ivy didn’t waste a single moment.. Overcome with an intense love at 2B’s pussy, Ivy leaned right in pressed her mouth against the artificial woman’s dripping cunt. 

The taste was wonderful- unlike any that Ivy had ever eaten in the past. She grabbed handfuls of 2B’s thighs as she slurped on her soaked pussy, growing more and more in love with the taste, Fully intoxicated, Ivy refused to separate herself from the sopping wet snatch. Valentine felt she was getting carried away but threw caution to the wind and continued pleasuring 2B.  _My word, she tastes wonderful! This is the next fighter? I could get used to this…_

 

_Designed by the top scientists at the time, the Sex-B0T firmware V.1.6.9 scripting pack was advertised to the YoRHa designers as a necessity, should the apocalypse happen. Their exact words were, “If you were the last man or woman on Earth and had to repopulate the world with a YoRHa android, wouldn’t you want it to be the best fuck you’ve ever had?” That was all the men behind the android design needed to hear. Every android, from the A series to the S, were programmed thoroughly to be the greatest fucks that the human race had ever seen._

 

Ivy was not prepared.

 

**RESTORING MOTOR FUNCTIONS**

**COMMENCING CUNNILINGUS**

 

2B’s arms lurched up and reached for Ivy’s legs. The enthralled woman complied. Ivy sprawled out onto 2B’s comparably tiny body, leaving her wet vag just out of reach for the horny android. 

Ivy continued gorging herself on 2B’s sensual snatch. A delightful sensation soon joined the one in her mouth. The android had leaned as forward as possible, giving her just enough reach to return the favor to Ivy’s body. Both women turned into a hot mess of sweat and cum. Ivy buried her face deeper into 2B’s pussy as the android did the same, with Ivy’s massive ass smooshing her face against her dripping wet hole.

 

2B’s tongue moved entirely on its own, running subroutines and scripts designed to bring a human female to climax. To say Ivy’s body was overwhelmed with lust or pushed to its limits would be an understatement. Ivy yelled with pleasure and screamed expletives while 2B’s mouth went to work on her pussy. Her legs collapsed and left her body fully outstretched, offering the android a much easier time to give the human the time of her life.

2B rose to her knees and lifted Ivy’s legs onto her shoulders as she continued to pleasure her master. Ivy dug her hands into the dirt and grinded her nails through the dirt, but the ecstasy didn’t stop. 

A surge of cum suddenly blasted out from her snatch, dousing 2B’s face. Then another. And another. Ivy’s body lied limp in the cold grass, but the android couldn’t stop. It needed one more. One big enough to fully satiate her master.

2B rose to her feet and held Ivy up in the air by one leg. With her other hand, the android knew just what to do. Ivy buried her face in the grass and gritted her teeth. It was coming. The android sent two fingers into the dangling woman’s pussy and another into her asshole. Their thrusts were hard and powerful, just as the software had dictated that Ivy would prefer. It was right.

Ivy was covered in sweat as her holes were pounded by 2B’s hand. To her surprise, the android’s fingers began vibrating inside of her, pushing her closer to the edge than ever.  _O-Oh my!_ With three vibrators thrusting into each of her holes, Ivy felt the greatest orgasm of her life building. Unlike any she had ever felt. It formed into an immense pressure inside of her. Try as she might, Ivy resisted as long as she could. _I don’t want this to stop, but I’m...I’m…_

“I’m cumming agaaaain!”

Cum sprayed out from Ivy’s wondrous pussy and onto 2B, drizzling all over her face and shoulders. The mechanical woman pulled Valentine’s limp body to her mouth and slurped up the cum dripping down Ivy’s thick thighs. As she took in the wonderful taste of the dominatrix’s sopping wet cunt, her energy began to drain. 2B’s arms returned to her sides and dropped Ivy’s exhausted body to the ground.

 

**LOVE MAKING PROCESSES COMPLETE**

**REBOOTING UNIT**

 

2B collapsed on top of Ivy, her head placed squarely between the nude woman’s giant breasts. Ivy hugged the android against her chest and ran her fingers through the unconscious robot’s hair. “Are you quite finished, young lady?”

No response.

Ivy delicately lifted 2B’s body up over her shoulder and carried her off back towards the wormhole. As she leaned down to recover her torn up outfit, the bull-headed woman looked back up at the rebooting android and revealed her true intentions.

 

“Come, little one. There’s some people that’d adore a fighter like you back home.”

 

\--------------- 

 

The board room was silent. A picture of a naked Ivy carrying 2B was left frozen on the monitor. Finally, the silence was broken.

 

“SHIP IT!”


End file.
